


WildeHopps Wallpaper

by CTippy



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fanarts, Graphics, Wallpaper, wildehopps, zootropolis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Wallpaper featuring Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps from Zootopia/Zootropolis. Hope you like it :)





	

[Full size here](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com/art/Zootopia-Nick-and-Judy-630830497)

[Like/Reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/149554593787/zootopia-nick-judy-full-sized-wallpaper-here)


End file.
